Feels Like Today
by AnimeBando33
Summary: One day, Kai disappears, and when he returns, not all is as it seems. Is this person really the Blade Breakers’ captain? If not, then who is he? Where did he come from? Yaoi! Eventual KR. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Feels Like Today

Summary: One day, Kai disappears, and when he returns, not all is as it seems. Is this person really the Blade Breakers' captain? If not, then who is he? Where did he come from? Yaoi! KR, mentions of TM

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I simply write for my own and others entertainment.

X-Rei's POV-X

It was a bright sunny day when I woke up. I looked at the clock and groaned. It's only 6:00 AM! Why did I wake up so darn early? And it's Saturday, too. I then looked around the room at my sleeping teammates. Tyson was half on his bed, half on the floor, like always. Max was hugging his pillow and curled in a ball, again like usual. I turned expectantly towards Kai's bed, and sighed. Empty. Like usual.

Why was he always gone? I have yet to wake up in the morning and see him asleep in his bed. Maybe that's why I woke up so early. I'm hoping to catch him acting like a normal person, to see him sleeping. He would probably look good, too… Gah! Stop thinking like that! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I have got to stop having these thoughts, they're driving me insane… well, since I'm awake, I may as well get up. I got out of bed and got dressed. I put on my normal outfit and the bandana and walked out of the bedroom. I walked into the kitchen to see Kai sitting at the table. I was a little surprised. He was normally outside, but today he was inside. I wonder if something was wrong…

"Morning, Kai," I greeted him, then yawned. Smooth, Rei. What a great way to impress your crush. I froze. Did I just think that? That Kai was my crush? Shoot, I did, didn't I? Oh, boy. Okay, Rei. Act normal, and he won't get suspicious.

"Hmph," Kai said in return. What great social skills he has. Maybe I should work on that with him…

"Sooooo… What're you doing up this early?" I asked, sitting down at the table with him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, not looking at me. I wonder what was so fascinating about the inside of his cup. Wait. Since when did he have coffee in the morning? Something is weird today…

"Is that coffee?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation.

"No, it's tea," he replied.

"What kind of tea?" I asked.

"What's it matter to you?" shoot, he was staring at me now. Hadn't quite planned on that.

"Well, I just never knew you liked tea, that's all. I'm the only one who ever drinks it around here," I told him, kind of surprised he was actually talking to me.

"Apparently I drink it too. Got a problem with that?" he said, still staring at me.

"Nope. Not at all. Do you want to go for a walk? It's a nice day," I asked hopefully. He sat there for a moment, then walked over to the sink and rinsed his cup out.

"Sure, why not? I'll be outside," and with that, he walked out.

Dude. What just happened? Did Kai just agree to something? Did he just agree to go on a _walk_ with_ me_! I guess he did, since he went outside. I shook my head and got up. I left a note on the counter in case the other two woke up early (fat chance) or Kenny came by. I then walked outside to see Kai staring of into space.

"Umm… Kai? I'm ready, are you?" I asked him. He nodded and walked off, with me quickly catching up with him. We walked in silence for a while, probably close to ten minutes. We were now in a random park close to the dojo, and it was deserted because of the fact that it was, like, 7 o' clock in the morning. I still want to know why he agreed to go on a walk to me. I spoke my question aloud.

XXX- Kai's POV-XXX

"Kai? Why did you want to go for a walk with me?" Rei asked me. Hmmm… I still wasn't quite sure about that myself.

"I wanted some fresh air, that's all. I figured if you were going, I may as well too," I told him. I told myself that was the reason, although it wasn't. I think I've developed a crush on Rei, and I wanted to spend some time alone with him. I believe Tyson and Max are starting a relationship, although I don't think Rei and Kenny have noticed yet. Also, I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen today. I just didn't know what. I felt like I should tell Rei, but who knows what he'd think if I told him that? None of them know that in the past, every time I've felt something was going to happen, whether it was good or bad, big or small, something has always happened that affected me or someone I knew.

"Well, that's nice to know. At least you're getting more social," Rei laughed. I paused slightly. What did he mean by that? Oh, well. I'll just ignore that comment…

After about another five minutes of silence or so, I decided to tell Rei what was on my mind. I walked over to a bench that was conveniently there and sat down. Rei followed and sat next to me.

"Something wrong, Kai? You have been acting kind of odd this morning," Rei asked me, worry in his voice. He was worried about me? Well, that's a good start. I then sighed before turning to look at him.

"Call me crazy, but I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen. And before you tell me that I'm just imagining things, listen to me. Every time in the past when I felt something was going to happen, no matter what it was, it's always happened. I don't know why, it just does," I told him in somewhat of a rush. He blinked then stared at me.

"Are you sure? Something bad? Like what?" he asked, obviously curious.

"I'm not sure, but like I said, I've always been right about these things. Sometimes, I wish I hadn't been right," I added the last part as a whisper, not intending for him to hear, but he did. Must be his neko-jin senses.

"What's that supposed to mean, Kai?" he asked, confused now.

"Let's just say that some really bad things happened in the past and I wish they hadn't." I told him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rei asked softly. I looked at him, staring into his eyes, and seeing how badly he wanted to help me. I sighed.

"Not exactly. Maybe some other time," I told him, turning my gaze to the ground. Even though I trusted him, I wasn't ready to share my past with him or the others. Sure, they knew about the abbey, but they just know that I was raised there. They don't know _how_ I was raised, or what went on in there, but they didn't need to know, either.

"Okay, I understand," Rei whispered. Was he sad? I didn't mean to make him unhappy.

"You okay?" I asked him. He looked up at me, looking startled. What? Was it that odd that I could care about him?

"What? Why are you staring at me now?" I asked him again. He just shook his head, smiling softly.

"Nevermind," he smiled at me, then got up, "C'mon, the others might be waking up soon, although I'll still probably have to wake them up." He reached his hand to me, offering to help me stand. I stared at him, then let a smile tug at the corners of my mouth before taking his hand and pulling myself to my feet. He looked a bit surprised that I had accepted his hand, but then he broke into a grin and pulled me along back to the dojo.

XXX- Rei's POV –XXX

Well, that wonderful conversation didn't seem to get us anywhere, but I did get him to open up to me a bit. And he took my hand, which I was still holding as I dragged him back to the dojo. I didn't feel him loosening his grip on my hand, so I kept my grip just as tight. I didn't quite get what he meant by 'he had a bad feeling'. I've had bad feelings before, and sometimes things happen, sometimes they don't. You just have to learn to ignore them.

We were finally back at the dojo, and I felt Kai's grip on my hand starting to loosen, so I reluctantly let go. We then walked inside at sat at the kitchen table again.

"Rei?" I looked up at Kai.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Thanks… for listening to me. I know I didn't exactly say much, but thanks for bothering to care," Kai said softly. I was confused, but kind of touched. What did he mean by that? That I bothered to care?

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"That you're the first one who's tried to help me and understand me. And I appreciate that," and with that last comment, he got up and walked away from the table. I was shocked. Kai had just showed me a side of him that none of us thought even existed. He had proved to me that he did have a heart, and could feel.

Apparently, though, he had never really felt love or been cared about. Poor Kai…

Well, I'll just have to take back what I said earlier about this conversation not doing us any good. I just got him to open up to me more than he'd opened up to any of us ever before.

I sighed, then looked at the clock which read 9:33, so I decided to go wake up Max and Tyson.

XXX-Kai's POV-XXX

After I got up from the table, I went back outside to walk around the yard. It really was pretty if you looked at it.

I went over and sat under one of the huge trees and pulled my blade out of my pocket. I stared at the bitchip, which glowed softly in recognition.

'Hey, girl…' I thought.

'Hello, Kai. What's bothering you? You've been acting odd so far this morning' Dranzer questioned me, sounding like a mother hen. I smiled softly at that thought.

'I've got another feeling… premonition… whatever you want to call it. And before you ask, it's a bad one' I replied.

'Oh… So that's the reason for your uncharacteristic attitude this morning. Any idea what it could be?' she paused, then added darkly, 'Could it be him?' I sighed at that.

'Unfortunately, it most likely is him. It's been far to long since he's done something. It's only a matter of time 'till he makes his move. And this is most definitely not a good time…' I thought dejectedly.

'Right… you've finally figured out you're feelings towards Rei, haven't you, Kai?' I felt her slightly humoress sympathy.

'Exactly… and now he's going to come and change everything again. Lucky me' I thought sarcastically.

'So what are we going to do?' I smiled again as she said 'we'. She always involved herself when it came to my well being.

'Just let destiny play out, I guess. There's not exactly much we can do' I told her.

'I suppose you're right…' she trailed off, then left my consciousness as loud sounds were coming from the dojo. Apparently Rei had decided to wake up the lazy half of the team. I decided to wait outside for them to get ready.

Just as I was about to get up and head inside to make sure they were all getting ready, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and crumpled to the ground in an instant as everything went dark.

XXX-Rei's POV-XXX

I went upstairs to wake up Tyson and Max, seeing as it was getting late, and since Kai would most likely want to get a good training session in before lunch. When I walked in our shared bedroom, I saw them both still fast asleep in the same positions. I smiled at the sight, then proceeded to wake them up.

After they were both awake, I headed downstairs to make breakfast while they got ready. I decided to make pancakes, since that was fairly easy to make a lot of. About ten minutes later, Tyson and Max came bounding down the stairs with big cheesy grins on their faces.

"Yes! Pancakes!" Tyson yelled before grabbing the entire stack of pancakes I had already made. And that was about fifteen, mind you. Max and I stared as he proceeded to slather on butter and syrup before sitting at the table and starting to eat.

"Well… I guess you'll have to wait a few more minutes, Maxie," I told him while sweatdropping. He just laughed, then sat down as well.

"So, where's Kai?" He asked me as I poured more batter on the pan.

"He was outside last time I checked, so he should be coming inside any time now," I told him while flipping the pancake. Five minutes later Max and I were both eating our pancakes at a calm and collected pace while Tyson continued to stuff his face full. The door then opened and Kai walked in with a scowl on his face.

"Hi, Kai! What's with the scowl?" Max asked cheerfully. Kai turned to look at him and his scowl turned into a glare.

"Training begins in ten minutes," he stated before walking back outside, leaving the rest of us in shock.

"What was that all about?" Tyson asked, having stopped eating after Kai spoke. I shook my head slowly.

"I'm not sure. That was completely unexpected, even for him," I said slowly.

"Well, if he's in a bad mood, then we better get ready, since I don't want to make him even grouchier," Max stated before getting up to rinse his plate off. After we cleaned up the kitchen, we grabbed our blades before going outside to meet Kai for training.

When we found him, he was by the dishes staring at Dranzer who was spinning furiously in the dish.

"So, what's first today, all mighty captain?" Tyson asked. Kai looked at him and frowned.

"Pair up and get ready to battle your partner," he said, before stretching his hand out as Dranzer flew back at him. Geez, what happened? He's suddenly turned back into Mr. Grouchy. Talk about rapid mood swings.

"Sure… Okay, Maxie, I'm with you!" Tyson exclaimed. Great, that leaves me with the suddenly pissed off capetain that I'm crushing on. Interesting combination…

Kai and I prepared to launch while Tyson and Max counted down.

"Three, two, one… Let it rip!" they shouted.

I felt as if I got a really good launch as Driger was spinning faster than normal, but Dranzer was also going super speed. We started to circle each other, trying to read each other's move first. For some reason, even though her blade was spinning really fast, Dranzer didn't appear to be in very much control of her movements, and Kai noticed, scowling again.

I figured this was my chance, seeing as Dranzer was suffering from lack of control, so I called on my tiger bit-beast.

"Driger! Attack, now!" I shouted at my blade as the white tiger emerged in a bright flash of light, then proceeded to mercilessly attack the phoenix's blade, and succeeded in pushing her back. At this, Kai's brow furrowed in concentration, before calling out his next attack.

"Dranzer!" he yelled to summon his bit-beast. To everyone's shock and amazement, Dranzer didn't arise from her blade, but instead stayed in her bit-chip. Before everyone's eyes, the blade rolled to a stop.

No one moved. We were all in shock. Why hadn't Dranzer obeyed Kai? Speaking of which, he had a furious expression on his face.

"Wha… What just happened?" Max asked in awe. Kai simply reached down into the dish and picked up his blade, scowling at it.

AnimeBando33: Mwahaha! The first chapter of my second published Beyblade story! And it's a cliffhanger-thingy of sorts! gasp dun dun dun…

Kai: Yeah, and it sucked, too. Scowls

AnimeBando33: Kai! You don't mean that, do you?

Kai: What makes you think I was joking?

AnimeBando33: … Not quite sure. I was trying to be optimistic!

Rei: Since they're busy, you can do her a favor by pushing the little purple button to your left.

AnimeBando33: Oh! And I was just curious… was anyone confused about what happened with Kai? Too bad! You'll just have to wait! And please, please, PLEASE review! oh, and if you can think of a better author name, let me know… I just made up something random that really sucks…


	2. Chapter 2

Feels Like Today

Welcome to the second chapter of my incredibly boring story!

Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews on the first chapter. it made me feel so loved! Oh, and sorry to anyone who tried to leave an anonymous review, I didn't know that they were blocked, but I think I fixed that!hyperness, i was laughing at what your guess was for the whole Kai-thing 'cause it was funny. Not that I'm laughing at you just the ideas that people arecoming up with.Oh, and thanks to those who had something to say about my name, andI guess I'll just leave it the same.And to essenceofthedark, you have no idea how close you are to the truth… you actually have the main idea… but enough of this! On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: same as last chapter. Too bad if you're too lazy to go back and look; I'm too lazy to type it again…

Chapter Two:

XXX-Rei's POV-XXX

After Kai picked Dranzer's motionless blade up, he turned to Tyson and Max.

"You're up next, so get ready," he stated, backing away from the dish so they could take their places. They stared at him, still dazed at what happened with Dranzer, or rather, what _didn't _happen with Dranzer. They snapped out of it, however, and took their places, poised to launch.

Right before they pulled the ripcords, we heard a voice calling out to us.

"WAIT! Don't start yet!"

We all turned to see who it was, and saw Kenny running up the path with Dizzi tucked under his arm. When he finally reached us, he bent over panting. After he got his breath back, he stood up straight and opened Dizzi and set up the camera thingy on the side.

"Okay, now we can start. I want to record all the matches today so I can anaylize your blades to see if any of them need an upgrade," he explained to us. We nodded in response, minus Kai, that is.

"Three, two, one… Let it rip!" everyone but Kai yelled as Tyson and Max pulled their ripcords. Dragoon and Draciel flew into the dish and crashed immeadietly, knocking them both to the edge of the dish.

"C'mon, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled at his blade as it recovered and started circling the dish.

"Draciel!" Max yelled at his blade went to the center of the dish, taking a defensive position.

This continued for several minutes, until all of a sudden, to everyone's surprise, Draciel shot out at Dragoon, knocking the blade out of the dish.

"Yes! We did it!" Max jumped up in the air as Draciel shot back into his hand. Tyson bent down and picked up his blade, still in shock at Max's unexpected move that gave him victory.

"That was a very good strategy Max. what made you think of it?" Chief asked the now extremely hyper blonde. The American turned to face him, still wearing his cheesy grin.

"I don't know where it came from. I just thought I should try being offensive for once. Looks like Draciel's strong at attacking, too," he giggled.

"Hmph. Not exactly. Draciel isn't stronger than Dragoon, Tyson just wasn't expecting your attack and let his guard down during the battle," Kai spoke up, once again with a scowl on his face. Max's face fell slightly as Kai spoke, but refused to get down.

"Still, surprise is a good tactic, you've taught us that, Kai," I spoke up, coming to Max's rescue. Said blonde flashed me a grateful smile.

"Hn. Back to training. Rei, Max, get ready to battle," Kai said. Max and I nodded before taking our places at the dish.

"Three, two, one… Let it rip!" we both yelled as our blades shot into the dish. Max was trying to be offensive again, but I avoided his attack and circled the dish, once again having a faster than normal launch.

"Wow! Driger's speed has increased exponentialy today, Rei!" Kenny exclaimed, looking at Dizzi's screen. I smirked; this was a good day for me. Max settled down and stayed in the center of the dish as my blade circled his. After a few minutes, he tried the same tactic he used on Tyson, but I saw it coming and dodged before slamming Draciel from the back, knocking him out of the ring. I smiled triumphantly as Driger zipped back into my waiting hand.

"That was amazing, Rei! Driger's speed stayed constant the entire battle, and actually increased at the end! Your blade is in tip-top shape!" Kenny told me.

"So, now what, Kai?" I turned to the captain, who was leaning against a tree. He looked up, then replied.

"Tyson, you and me are next," he told us before standing up and walking over to the dish. Tyson got ready quickly, planning on redeeming himself for his loss against Max, thinking he could beat Kai, who was having a very off day if our battle was any example.

"Three, two, one… Let it rip!" they both yelled as the blue and white blades flew towards each other. At the last second, Dranzer tilted to the side, avoiding Dragoon and they both landed in the dish without coming in contact with each other. Dragoon begin going around the dish, while Dranzer oddly stayed in the center in a seemingly defensive position.

"Kai, whats going on? Dranzer's speed is up like Driger's, but her blade is out of control!" Kenny shouted at the stoic Russian, who had his teeth gritted as he stared at the dish.

"Think I haven't noticed?" he replied sarcastically. Dragoon suddenly shot at the phoenix's blade, which moved slightly to the side to dodge.

"C'mon, Dragoon, give him all you've got!" Tyson yelled at his blade, which began to recklessly attack Dranzer with no noticable pattern or rhythm. Dranzer, however, simply moved the bare minimum to escape the relentless barrage of attacks, almost staying in the same spot.

After almost a minute of this, Dragoon over attacked and flew out of the ring, while Dranzer remained in the center, spinning in small circle.

"Darn it!" Tyson growled as he retrieved his blade, not understanding how he had lost twice in one day, being the world champion. In the dish, Dranzer rolled to a stop as Kai reached in to grab his blade, an unreadable expression on his face.

"That was a very odd battle. Tyson, you didn't even have a straategy, like usual, so you just went and attacked Kai blindly," Kenny spoke up, "And you, Kai. Something is up with Dranzer, because it looked as if you weren't controlling her at all, and she was fighting her own battle out there. Could I see your blade to see if there's anything wrong with it?" Kenny questioned. Kai wordlessly handed over Dranzer, although slightly hesitant it seemed. Kenny examined the blade closely, checking to make sure that the weight disk, attack ring and defence ring were all in tact.

"Well, everything seems to be fine with the blade. So it must be Dranzer the bit-beast that's having an issue right now. Anything you could think of, Kai?" Kenny reported while handing Kai his blade back. Kai took his blade back, and stared at it in his hand.

"Hmph. That's all for now. Do whatever you want until after lunch. Be back here by two o'clock," Kai stated before walking off. Kenny looked at the clock on Dizzi and exclaimed "Wow! It's already noon!"

"Noon? No wonder I'm hungry!" Tyson pretty much shouted, forgetting about his lost battles. "How about lunch, Rei?" he asked me. I chuckled slightly before replying, "You would all starve without me around to cook, wouldn't you?"

"Hey! That's mean Rei!" Tyson retorted, while Max just started laughing. I shook my head before walking back to the dojo to make lunch as Tyson had demanded of me.

XXX- Unknown Location –XXX

He looked at the body lying next to him, unconcious and blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

'But not for long. Soon, very soon, you will understand. After all, you've been trained for circumstances like this, haven't you?' the elder thought with a malicious smirk on his face, the comment directed towards the teen next to him.

He got up, then pussed a button on the remote he was holding and spoke into it.

"Come here and make our 'guest' comfortable," he told the person on the other end.

"Of course. I'll make sure he's welcomed, Sir," the other replied, and you could hear the venomous sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Good. As soon as he awakes, we will check on the subject," 'Sir' replied.

"As you wish, Sir."

AnimeBando33: Victory! Second chapter done! Sorry it was shorter than the first one.

Tyson: NOOOOO! I lost twice! How could you do this to me!

AnimeBando33: Easy, because you're not one of my top five favorite characters.

Rei: Then who are your top five favorite characters?

AnimeBando33: Why, first is Kai, of course. Then comes you, Rei, then probably Tala and Bryan.

Tyson: Hah! So does that mean I'm number five?

AnimeBamdo33: No, it doesn't. Hmmm… who would be my fifth fav.? Maybe Maxie…

Max: Hah! Go me!

Kai: …

Tyson: No… I lost AGAIN!

AnimeBando33: Umm… review? And by the way, I'm leaving to go on vacation today (Wednesday) and I will not be back until Sunday, and Monday is the 4th of July, so I probably won't update until then at the VERY earliest. and typically, i won't update this fast, i just happened to have the second chapter typed up already. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Feels Like Today

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Beyblade. How many times must us authoresses/authors say that?

Hey y'all! I'm back, finally. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I feel so loved!

**Echo in the Dark: **Sorry it was boring, this chapter should be better.

**AnimeDragonofFire: **You know, as much as I like a review, you can just e-mail me…

**Runey'sDragonofSatoshiHikari: **Thanks for reading! I read your stories, and left –cough- interseting reviews!

**Arsinen: **You find out who they are this chapter, and I don't think there will be a whole lot of fluff, since I'm not very good at that stuff.

**Hyperness:** Sorry I insulted you in any way, I didn't mean to. I don't plan on making Tala and Bryan evil, and they don't really have a part in the fic at all. And thanks for the advice on POVs. I'll keep that in mind. I went back and read the chapter, and you were right.

**Shizuka-Yuki: **Yes, Tyson lost, twice.

**Reis1gurl: **Thanks for the compliments! and I appreciate being in your C2 community.

**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: **I love getting compliments! As to what happens next, read on!

**Ghostymangarocker: **Thanks for reading it! Thanks for thinking it was good, and I'm reading your current fic and waiting for updates!

Thank you to all reviewers once again, and I'll stop boring you and have the chapter begin! Many things will be explained…

Chapter 3

X- Unknown Location, Normal POV-X (A/N: flashback of last chapter, anyone? )

A man stood in a cold, dank hallway outside what appeared to be a jail cell, seeming to be waiting for something. A clinking sound filled the hallway, as if metal were scraping along the cold stone floor.

Another man came into sight, who was exceptionally tall, with a cloak around his tall frame and a mask hiding his face. His purple hair could not be hidden, however, and came almost to his shoulders. The clinking sound seemed to come from him.

"Ah, so you have arrived," the first man stated.

"Of course, just as you commanded, Sir," the second replied respectfully.

"I see you have added to your wardrobe, Boris," the man whose name was Voltaire told the other.

"Yes, I thought it might come in handy while dealing with insubordinates to have steel toed boots," he smirked viciously before continuing, "So, what do you want me to do with the boy?"

"Oh, him?" Voltaire gestured to the cell, "Just chain him to the wall for now. He doesn't have to watch while we contact 1119. Its far too early in the game to just give him answers, don't you agree?"

"Of course, Lord Voltaire," Boris replied before opening the cell door and entering. He stared at the form on the ground, the teen's dual-colored hair messily surrounding his face that was adorned with four blue triangels, the symbol of his belonging to them.

"How sad. Without us, you have become so weak. You're pitiful, boy," He sneered at the boy before picking him up by an arm and shackled him to the wall. He chained both wrists, both ankles, and the boy's neck to the wall, leaving him to hang. Before he turned to leave, he kicked the unconscious teen in the side, nodding in approval as he heard the crack that signaled a broken rib.

"Come, we must check on the subject," came Voltaire's voice from down the hallway. He gave one last look towards the boy attached to the wall before leaving and locking the door behind him before following his employer down the hall.

He entered an office with gigantic oak doors, where inside sat Voltaire at a table facing a screen with a remote in his hand. He went and stood next to him, and waited for the other to move.

"Well, shall we check what 1119 is seeing and doing?" Voltaire grinned, and pushed a button on the remote, not waiting for the other's reply.

The screen flashed, before blinking into focus. It seemed as if the screen was being viewed through another's eyes, than being transferred, which was correct. It showed a small house, a dojo to be exact. The viewer was walking towards it, and opened the door and went inside. Inside, there was a table with four boys who appeared to be eating grilled cheese sandwiches. They all looked up as the viewer entered, before one with long, dark hair and golden eyes spoke.

"Hi, Kai. Do you want some lunch? I made extra!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face. A grunt was heard, and the other's face fell slightly as the viewer turned and walked into the next room over. From the previous room another voice could be heard muttering, "Are you sure he's alright? He's really acting weird today."

The viewer appeared to be looking around the room, getting familiar with their surroundings. Which could be considered odd, because they supposedly lived there. The teen from the other room walked in and stood in the viewer's line of vision with a frown on his face.

"Kai, what is wrong with you! I thought you meant something this morning, but I guess you didn't mean what you said. That hurts, Kai. I actually believed what you said to me…" he trailed off, looking hurt.

"Well, I guess you were wrong then," a voice spoke, then the viewer turned and once again left the room. They went outside and stopped, probably leaning against something. After a moment, the short boy with glasses walked outside and came over to speak with the viewer.

"So, Kai, have you figured out what's wrong with Dranzer and why she was wacked out this morning?" he asked the viewer, whose name appeared to be Kai, oddly enough.

"Hn. No, I haven't," 'Kai' responded.

"Oh, well I hope you figure it out soon, or else you'll be in trouble," the short one said before walking back inside.

Voltaire pushed another button, and the screen flashed before going black.

"Well, that was interesting," he smirked. The other was slightly confused.

"Why stop watching so soon Sir?"

"Oh, don't worry. We have plenty of time to watch. Besides, did you not notice that they were suspicious? Best to wait until they no longer suspect anything before we make our move," Voltaire informed his companion.

"Very well. But what did the one mean when he said that Dranzer was not obeying him, Sir?" Boris asked.

"Apparently the phoenix has already realized what happened. We really must not underestimate it again, or it could ruin our plans. Now, should we continue with my 'dear' grandson?"

X- a dark, dank cell (You can guess who's POV, its obvious now…)-X

I was floating around in the realm of unconsciousness, enjoying the peace and serenity it brought me, when I was roused by an all too familiar voices.

"…just as you commanded, Sir," one voice crept into my hearing. I repressed a shiver at the sound. Not him…

"I see you have added to your wardrobe, Boris," I felt my heartbeat falter slightly at the sound of both voices outside what could only be a cell. I could only guess that they're talking about me. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a door creak open, before a clinking sound started and headed towards me, before the first voice spoke up.

"How sad. Without us, you have become so weak. You're pitiful, boy," now that was most definatly directed towards me, but I kept still, still half unaware, and not wanting to get caught being awake.

I felt myself pulled up by an arm, but kept any sound from escaping my lips, knowing the consequences if I did. I let myself be chained to the wall, not fighting back, even though I wished to. After he was finished, he stood there, and I was slightly confused. Why wasn't he leavi- oomph! I felt and heard a sharp crack in my side from what I discovered was a steele toed boot. He grunted in approval before I heard him finally leave and lock the door behind him.

As soon as I was sure he was out of earshot, I let out my breathe in a long hiss, trying to ease the pain in my side. I hung there like that, my breathing erratic due to the newly broken rib. All of a sudden, the pain dissappeared, as I became fully aware of my surroundings. I realized where I was. Not here again… I thought I would never return… the Balcov Abbey…

Then a rational thought entered my mind. How could I be there? It was in Moscow, and I had only been out for about five or six hours, so they couldn't have taken me from Japan to there in so little time. So, I must still be in Japan or the Eastern edge of Russia. I was leaning towards Japan, since they wouldn't risk moving me very far this soon. They know that's how I escaped before…

I then had another thought. If they had me, then that means…

'Dranzer!' I cried out in my mind, hoping for an answer, yet not expecting one. And there was none.

I sighed. They had my bit-beast. Who knows what they would do with her now? Would they… try to make me accept Black Dranzer again? Gods, anything but the dark phoenix… I still have nightmares from my last experience with her.

Since I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the approaching footsteps of my captors until they were right outside my cell.

"Well, what have we here? You're already awake, are you?" a cold, yet victorious voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My head snapped up as I gazed at the two people I hated most, who were both staring back at me.

"What do you want, 'grandfather'?" I asked him, a sneer in my voice as I said the last word. I fought back a cough that was threatening to come due to the broken rib. Voltaire just smiled at me.

"Now, now, no need to get violent, now, is there?" he asked me mockingly.

"Not that he could do anything in his position anyways, Sir," Boris replied.

"Will you two shut the hell up and answer my question?" I asked again, the urge to cough getting stronger as I felt the rib was scraping against one of my lungs.

"Now, Kai, you need not get rebellious this early in the game," Voltaire told me chidingly, "We might be forced to start the fun early."

"And? You're point is…?" I trailed off, questioningly, although I knew full well what this 'fun' was. And it was not fun.

"Well, even though you seem impatient to begin, you'll have to wait just awhile longer, dear grandson," Voltaire stated, grinning, since he knew that I knew what he was talking about.

"Oh? Just how long will that be? Better not be too long, otherwise the BladeBreakers will notice I've been gone for longer than normal," I told them, wondering if they had done something to the team to ensure they didn't notice.

"Them? Now, don't worry. We have no limit of time. They will not even notice your absence, boy," Boris said smugly. So they _did_ do something to my team, I thought, slightly panicked at the thought. If they did anything to hurt them… especially Rei…

Something must have shown on my face, because Boris spoke up again.

"Oh, we didn't do anything to _them_, if that's what you're worried about. But still, like I said, they won't notice."

What the hell was he talking about? The team might be stupid and extremely dim-witted at times, but even **Tyson **would notice if I dissappeared. He's not that not much of a dolt.

"Don't bother thinking about it. You'll find out soon enough, Kai, and you'll have plenty of time to ponder about it when the time comes," Voltaire spoke, before turning to leave. Boris looked at me, before pulling what looked like a gun from his pocket and firing at me before I could even move. I felt a sharp sting in my arm and looked down in a bit of a daze. There was a dart, not a bullet imbedded in my arm, and I was starting to feel rather sleepy. I fought the urge to sleep, but could not stop.

X- Normal POV-X

Boris watched as Kai slowly slumped to hang limply from the chains holding him against the wall. He stood there, before putting the gun back in his pocket. As he walked down the hall he heard a cough from the cell he was just outside off. He smirked as the boy coughed in his unconscious state due to the broken rib he himself had inflicted.

He continued down the hal and entered a room and flipped on the lights and began to prepare.

AnimeBando33: Well, that was definatly odd.

Kai: Duh, it had Boris and Voltaire in it.

Tyson: NOOOOO! It didn't have me in it!

AnimeBando33: Actually, you were the one who made the comment about 'Kai'.

Tyson: So, that doesn't count.

Rei: Technically, I think it does.

Max: Well, since no one else seems to notice this is the end, please review and make the authoress happy so she won't torture us!

Kai: Don't you mean torture _me_? I'm the one being held captive.

AnimeBando33: Like Maxie said, please reiview, and sorry it sucked! But be warned, it will definatly be awhile till the next chapter, since it isn't started and I have a part time job, so I don't have all day to type, but I can try to plot at work! And sorry about any spelling errors, my stupid computer doesn't have spell check, soI have to have a friend beta read for me, so she gets sneak peaks at the chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Feels Like Today

Once again, THANK YOU for reviewing to those of you who did! It really motivates me to stop being lazy and type! And I am sooooooooooooooooooo very sorry about the wait! Please forgive me! And sorry for any spelling errors, I don't have spell check and I didn't get this chapter beta-read.

**AnimeDragonofFire**: Yes, you are SO very smart cough cough of COURSE something worse is going to happen to Kai-kun! This is me we're talking about! And yes, I will e-mail it to you sooner from now on, even though that was fun last time…

**Reis1gurl**: I'm not quite sure if Rei will save Kai or not yet, that's still questionable.

**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa**Sorry for getting you all hyped up, but who knows, maybe _someone_will notice, but probably not the whole team.

**Ghostymangarocker**: -gasp- You guessed what's going on! Yes, you're right about 'Kai', and that sucks that you had to walk home in a rainstorm. I had to ride my bike home once in the rain, but that's not as bad.

**Shizuka-Yuki**: Well, I have managed to plot a little at work, considering I'm the only one in the warehouse, but I've been getting writer's block. It's _evil_…

**Echo in the Dark**: Yes, there was a litle more action that time, but I'm not too sure I'll ever get too much action, even though I try to be descriptive, so sorry!

**Hyperness**: Hehe… sorry for being too serious, no one's ever told me I was TOO serious. Good to know you weren't insulted. You also have the right idea about 'Kai', and the whole 1119 thing will be explained later, if I don't forget. Thanks for reviewing every chapter!

**Blackangeltwin1**: Well, here's the update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Russian potatoes, much to my dismay.

Chapter 4

X- At the Dojo –X

Three boys were sitting at a table in what looked like a kitchen. They appeared to be talking, although two of them seemed more focused than the third.

"Do you know why Rei stormed off like that?" Max asked.

"No, I don't. I went out to ask Kai, but just the way he looked at me stopped me. I asked about Dranzer instead," Kenny admitted.

"And what did he say about that?" Tyson asked, reaching for another sandwich.

"He simply said he hadn't figured it out yet," Kenny replied.

"Still, this doesn't make sense. Why would Rei run away after a conversation with Kai? He's the one Kai tolerates the most, so what could he have said?" Max asked again.

"I couldn't tell you, Max. but if I saw right, it looked like Rei was ready to cry," Kenny responded. Both the other boys looked surprised.

"He looked like he was going to cry?" Max asked, concerned for the Chinese blader.

"Why I otta… What right does Kai have to be that mean to Rei!" Tyson exclaimed loudly before getting up and storming out the door. Max and Kenny sighed, knowing that he was going to regret confronting Kai later.

X—X

Tyson went outside and looked around, then walked over to a tree in the yard where someone was standing. He walked up in front of him and glared, but the other had his eyes closed.

"Yes?" the boy leaning against the tree asked. Tyson jumped a little, surprised that he knew he was there.

"What did you do to Rei?" Tyson demanded.

"What makes you think I did anything to him?"

"The fact that he stormed off and we haven't seen him since! What did you say to him, Kai!" Tyson yelled. Kai opened his eyes slowly, before standing up straight and glaring his own glare at the much shorter boy.

"I didn't _do_ anything, Tyson. I simply told him he was mistaken about something, and he didn't take it very well," he hissed at the younger one, who gulped in fear.

"But… do you know where he is at least?" he asked, afraid now.

"Why should I care?" Kai asked, leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes.

"Because you're our team captain, you jerk! You always said it's your job to look after us!" Tyson exclaimed, forgetting his fear in his rage.

"I did? I can't seem to remember that," Kai stated. Tyson growled, then drew his hand back and brought it towards Kai face. Before his hand made contact, however, another hand flashed out of nowhere and grapped his wrist in a vice-like grip. Kai opened his eyes again, his hand still gripping Tyson's wrist, and glared at the other bluenette.

"Let me tell you something, Tyson. If I'm you're team captain, should you raise your hand against me? I think not. What I say is final, do you understand? I hope you do, otherwise you won't get off so easily next time," he told Tyson in an eerily calm voice, before giving his wrist a final squeeze before letting go and walking away.

Tyson gasped and gently cradled his injured wrist against his chest, tears coming to his eyes. His wrist was already turning blueish-purple from the deathgrip that had been holding it. He turned around and walked back into the house.

X- Rei's POV –X

After Kai left the room, I couldn't face the rest of the team in my current state. I stormed out the door and ran, not thinking about where I was going. When I looked up, I found myself in the park where Kai and I had spoke this mornig. I felt a few tears make their way down my face, before I shoved the thought of Kai out of my mind.

I went over to the tallest tree in the park and climbed up to a wide branch about twenty feet off the ground. I lay down on my stomach and wrapped my arms as far around the thick branch as they would go. I then cried up there in the tree, thinking about Kai, and how he had acted towards me back at the house.

Just this morning he had told me that I was the first one that had tried to help him. He said that he appriciated me, and yet not even fifteen minutes ago, he shunned me and told me that it meant nothing. I thought I was finally getting somewhere with him, but once again I was mistaken about the Russian.

I had thought that I could finally tell him I cared about him after this morning, that he was more than a freind to me. How I wanted him to forever be mine, and I be forever his. That I would love him until I died, through thick and thin, I'd be there for him, whether he wanted me to or not. But that hope was shattered just a short while ago. I felt my eyes well up with tears again, but stopped myself from letting them free.

'Why, Kai? What made you change your mind? What happened to you?' I thought dejectedly.

X- Kai's POV –X

I was having a nightmare. For some reason, I saw Rei. He was in a tree, crying his heart out. I wanted to comfort him, tell him it was alright, but for some reason, when I tried to call out, my voice wouldn't work. I was forced to simply watch him in his sorrow. What tore my heart was what he mumbled into the tree branch he was laying on.

"Why… why Kai… what did I do… to deserve your hate?" he mumbled in between in sobs. I felt my heart being shredded at the sound of his voice.

"Rei! I don't hate you! I never could bring myself to hate such a beautiful creature as yourself! The only thing I feel for you is love, from the bottom of my heart! I love you, Rei!" I yelled out, but he seemed not to hear me. Instead he only sobbed harder, and I was left staring forlornly after him as I felt myself slowly coming back to the world of the living.

My eyes slowly opened, and my already torn heart sunk even lower as I remembered where I was. No chance to comfort Rei from here. I could only pray that it was just a dream, and not one of my cursed visions.

It was only then I realized that I was lying down, not chained to the wall, but I could still feel the metal bands around my neck, wrists and ankles. I decided that I must be restrained on one of the lab tables. Great. So the fun begins…

X- At the dojo in the kitchen –X

"I wonder what Tyson's doing to Kai," Max wondered, worried about the other boy.

"I'm afraid it's not what Tyson's doing to Kai, it's what Kai's doing to Tyson," Kenny answered, looking worried himself, "You can never tell what he'll do when he's in one of his moods…"

At that moment, the door opened slowly, and Tyson walked in, still holding his wrist.

"Tyson! What happened!" Max exclaimed as he jumped up and ran over to Tyson who looked up with a surprised expression on his face.

"Max? What are you guys still doing in here?" he asked.

"Waiting for you, Kai or Rei to come back in. But Max is right; what happened, you look like you got quite a scare," Kenny spoke up. Tyson looked a bit apprehensive, before speaking.

"Well, I talked to Kai, then he got mad, and I think he might've sprained my wrist, 'cause it hurts like hell," he told them.

"What! What did you say to him?" Max exclaimed.

"… I asked him if he knew where Rei was, and he said he didn't care. I asked if he did anything to him, then he got all pissed looking, and asked why I thought he did anything. I told him that Rei stormed off after they talked, and we haven't seen him since. He said… that he didn't care, and I yelled that he was our team captain, and that he himself told us that his job was to look after us, then he had the nerve to say he didn't remember that!" Tyson stopped, then glared, looking very upset.

"… Are you serious, Ty? He said all that?" Max asked, shocked that Kai had said that.

"What happened next?" Kenny asked, since he wanted the whole story, and wanted to know how the blader had gotten hurt.

"Well, I got really mad, and I lost it, so I… tried to slap him, but he grabbed my wrist without even opening his eyes, too! Then he just looked at me with this completely neutral expression on his face and then he spoke in this voice that was so calm it was scary…" Tyson stopped again.

"What did he say?" Max asked softly.

"I remember exactly what he said, that's how nerve-wracking it was. He said, 'Let me tell you something, Tyson. If I'm you're team captain, should you raise your hand against me? I think not. What I say is final, do you understand? I hope you do, otherwise you won't get off so easily next time'… and then he let me go, and just walked away. He said it with a straight face, but it was a threat, one that I don't plan on going against," Tyson finished while shivering. The other two boys just stared at him, scared themselves at what Tyson had told them.

"Wow… I can't believe him… what happened to him?" Kenny asked. No one answered him.

X- In a dark room –X

Voltaire sat, staring at a video screen, frowning. He had turned it back on after he came back from talking to his grandson. He had watched Tyson confront his experiment, and was rather intrigued that the subject handled itself so well. However, he had need to contact it and give new orders.

He pushed another button on the remote, and spoke to the empty room.

"1119, are you listening?" he demanded. A small pause, before a response.

"Yes, master. I am awaiting orders," a voice echoed throughout the room that oddly sounded exactly like that of the boy who was being held just down the hall…

"Good. Listen closely. I watched your last encounter with the Dragon-wielder, and was impressed. However, you must be a bit more believable. They are not aware of you, but they are suspicious. Keep you're guard up, and do try to not incapacitate them," Voltaire spoke again to the room. Silence set in, before the voice responded.

"Orders received and processed. They are understood, master. I will follow and obey," the voice spoke obidiently.

"Very good. You are functioning well. You are dismissed, 1119"

"Yes, master."

X------------------------------------------------------X

AnimeBando33: Wow, that was odd. I definatly switched the setting a lot. And once again, nothing happened.

Rei: Why the heck am I hugging the tree?

AnimeBando33: Because you think that your Kai-koi has told you he doesn't care about you, so you are very sad.

Rei: He did…?

Kai: Of course not, kitten. You know I would never do that.

Rei: Kai-koi!

AnimeBando33: Suuuuuure… I am terribly sorry about the wait, but I typed up literally this entire thing today, and my mom keeps yelling at me to go and practice my stupid trumpet, so it was kinda rushed. And last night, I went to a concert with my two best friends, and we got 'drunk' off of the bottled water and were dancing in the aisles, so yeah… well, enough of that! I will try to update sooner this time, but I'm leaving to go on vacation again soon, so who knows… And please review! I have 500 hits, and only 24 reviews! That's kinda a sad ratio, cause that means 1 out of every 20 people review, so PLEASE review!

P.S. I have one of the future chapters written up, but it has song lyrics in it. I'm afraid to post it because it might get deleted and I won't be ablr to update for a week, and I speak from experience, so tell me if I should put the lyrics in it and take the chance, or just try to make it work without the lyrics. Thanks!


End file.
